The goal of the Clinical Nutrition Research Unit is to foster and expand nutrition research by the clinical science and basic science faculty at the University of Chicago and affiliated institutions. This is accomplished by offering special expertise in nutritional science, analytical services, enrichment programs, and support for young investigators seeking preliminary data for new research initiatives. The CNRU administrators and core laboratory directors are experts in clinical nutrition; nutritional assessment and support; energy utilization; carbohydrate and lipid metabolism; vitamin and mineral metabolism; nutrition and gene regulation; and stable isotope methods. This expertise is made available to other funded investigators during the design and execution of research protocols. In cases where our expertise and capabilities are beyond the resources of most institutions, such as our special program in stable isotopes, we offer these services not only to University of Chicago investigators, but to scientists throughout the USA and indeed the world. The administrative core advertises the CNRU program, works to encourage investigators to add nutritional questions to their research programs, and interacts with these investigators to minimize cost by coordinating efforts between core laboratories. In recent years, special emphasis has been placed on encouraging application of techniques of cell and molecular biology to the study &f nutritional problems. The CNRU plays a central role in the expanding nutrition program at The University of Chicago by providing a link between the strong basic biological sciences and clinical investigation and practice. Research and enrichment opportunities provided by the CNRU enhance training in nutrition for graduate students, medical students, and postdoctoral research trainees. These programs improve professional education in nutrition for medical students, physicians in-training and in-practice, and other health care workers. The CNRU works to improve the quality of nutritional information given to patients with specific nutrition-related diseases and to the general public concerned with health maintenance and disease prevention. We also encourage inclusion of clinical research programs in the many active clinical services at The University of Chicago focused on nutrition-related diseases.